Monument 14: Poisoned Wind
by Johnrambo8
Summary: It has been months since Dean, Astrid, Alex, and Niko arrived at Niko's uncle's farm. But an old, but new danger uncovers itself. The Drifts have returned, but this time mutations. Now Dean and his friends must survive the onslaught of the dangers of the Drifts, as well as other dangers.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, IronFist77 here! Since summer is here, I'm starting to write more so I decided to bring you this story. I'm also a filmographer so I won't be able to post the chapters as frequently as other authors. Expect one every 2-3 weeks. Please be patient with me! Have fun and enjoy the prologue!**

Prologue-

"HELP!" cried a voice in the distance. I woke up, startled, wondering what was going on.

"Hello? Astrid? Niko? Is anyone alright?"

Something felt wrong. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. I got up out of bed, still suffering from a headache I had yesterday, and walked into the hallway. Everything was quiet. I missed the noise of the cars driving by when I lived in Monument. In Monument, it was loud, but here, it was quiet as outer space. I could each hear each step I took as I headed to Astrid's room. I slightly opened the door and peaked in.

There she was, beautiful Astrid. It was such a wonder that a month ago she had delivered our son (technically, it's her son but she wanted me to raise the child as his father), and now, nearly all of her baby fat had disappeared. I felt lucky, being with her, romantically that is. A few months ago, before the chemical spill at NORAD, the freakish hail storm, the earthquake, and yes, the lingering Drifts, I thought that I had no hope of being with Astrid. And now, I was a father, and a boyfriend.

Astrid was groaning, tossing and turning as if she was either, 1) in pain, or 2) having a nightmare. Being the gentleman that I am, I went in to check on her. I knelt beside her her and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Astrid? Are you okay? Astrid?" She tossed and turned a bit, but then turned her head in my direction.

"Astrid? You okay?" She mumbled something indistinct and stretched out her arms. "Astrid? What did you say?"

After a bit of rolling around in bed, she slightly opened her eyes.

"Who's there? Hello?" She turned her head to face me. I spoke quietly, so I wouldn't wake up Charles (our son).

"It's me honey, Dean. You okay?" I propped her head on her pillow.

"Oh, Dean, hey babe. What time is it? What are you doing in here? Did you wake the baby?"

"No, I didn't. It's 1:30 in the morning right now. I heard noises and someone crying for help in the hallway, so I went out to check. I heard you groaning, so I came in to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Not that great, I was just woke up from a nightmare."

"Would it make you feel better if you talked to me about it?"

With a slight smile, she nodded. "It's great that you're always here for me. I love you Dean."

"I love you too Astrid." We kissed and gave each other a hug, but I was eager to hear her story.

"Now tell me what happened."

"Well, explained Astrid, I don't remember much, I do remember being in the Greenway. But it was more scary. There was a giant leak somewhere in The Dump and all the O's had gone crazy Dean. You and I had killed everyone and well, when, it was you and me left. Then I, I-"

Knowing that she was about to cry, I put my finger on her lips quieting her. I kissed her on the forehead telling her everything was okay. I got into her bed, and laid next to her.

"It's okay, I know what happened. But here's the good thing, we're not in the Greenway anymore. We're home." I held her hand and continued. "We escaped from the Greenway and Monument and now we're home. So don't worry, everything's okay. You and I are together and we're a family. We saw the face of the devil and lived to tell the tale. So don't think about that because it will never happen. Okay?"

"Okay Dean. Thank you so much. You are such a great comforter. If everything was normal and we were together, I could see you being a counselor or a psychiatrist."

I laughed. She saw me doing a lot of things.

"Why don't you get some sleep while you still have the night? If you need me, I'll be in the room next door."

"Okay Dean. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning. Love you babe."

I got up out of bed and kissed her. "Good night honey. Love you too." I walked to the other side of the room and found an antique CD player. Fortunately, the room had an electrical outlet as well.

"What are you doing Dean?"

"You'll see."

I left the room to get to mine, and grabbed a CD with music with Mozart on it. I went back to her room and put the CD in the player. I pressed the play button and turned the volume down to where it was hearable, but to where it wouldn't wake Charles up.

"That should help you sleep. Try focusing on something positive and it should help with the nightmares."

"Thanks Dean. You are such a wonder."

"I know I am." I smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I walked out the door heading back toward my room. Right before I got to my door I heard Astrid call my name. I walked back to her room and peeked my head through the door.

"Yes Astrid?"

"Happy Birthday babe."

I had totally forgot that it was my birthday today (it's still the next day at 1:45 in the morning).

"Thanks. Now get some sleep. I don't want the girl of my dreams to be dreaming when daylight comes."

Astrid chuckled. "Okay wonderboy. Now get out of here."

I headed back to my room. As I got back into bed, I closed my eyes and thought back to what I have been through. It was amazing that I had survived months dodging poison clouds, enduring an earthquake, being exposed to the chemicals, and helping my friends survive. I let my mind drift for a little while, letting my mind fall into a relaxed, blissful sleep. And now, in a few short hours, I would be celebrating my seventeenth birthday.

 **That's it for the prologue! Be sure to write reviews with suggestions on what I should do in the later chapters with the characters, overall situations, etc. This is IronFist77 signing off for now!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the long wait, school and other things have kept me busy. But anyways, here's the 1st chapter of Monument 14: Poisoned Wind. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- ALEX & DEAN

I woke up with a slight pain in my stomach. I'd been having these pains ever since we (Niko, Dean, Astrid, Josie, Sahalia, our parents, and I) had gotten to the farm about four months ago. I looked at my watch. It was five-thirty in the morning. I got out of bed and walked to my lamp on the other side of my bed. I turned on the light and noticed the birthday card I made for Dean. Dang. I had sorta forgotten that it was his birthday. I grabbed the card and left my room to go surprise my brother.

I considered it a miracle, that we had survived the things that we had gone through. It was even more amazing that I was with Sahalia (We're still dating by the way). We had escaped the Drifts and now we (Dean and I) were on a farm owned by Niko's uncle. We finally got to see our parents again as well! It was a little awkward at first, with Mom and Dad meeting Charles (Wouldn't it be if you've been separated for months, you finally meet your son again, and they see you with a son, and you're sixteen?), but I guess they got used to it.

When I arrived at my brother's door I gave the secret knock we had come up a couple of weeks ago (five short, hard knocks, then two quick medium knocks). I then waited for the reply (same as the secret knock). No reply. I knocked then waited again. Nothing. I slowly opened the door and looked in. He wasn't in his bed. His blanket had been tossed in a way as if he had gotten out of bed. I thought of other places he might be. He could be downstairs getting food, reading a book on the couch, or sleeping in Astrid's room. Sleeping in Astrid's room. That's where he was. I went down the hall to Astrid's room. I could hear piano music inside, probably that Mozart CD Niko's uncle had given him to help him sleep during the first week of living here. I decided to jump in and surprise him. "Okay Alex, remember, it's Dean's birthday, not yours. Go easy on him." I told myself. I knew he hated getting up early in the morning, but what the hell. Everybody's gotta try something new. I hoped I wouldn't regret it.

I regret it. Here's what happened:

I opened the door. "Suprise!"

Dean: "AHHH!"

Astrid shot up like a rocket and screamed for a good five seconds. Then Charles started crying. I then realized that I had made the worst mistake in my life.

"Alex. Why. did you. wake. ME. UP. THIS. EARLY?! You know I hate waking up this early! And look! Charles is crying!"

Dean got up and rushed over to Charles' crib. He then began talking in that cute baby voice every baby in the world seems to like. Why? I don't know.

After a good five minutes of shushing, tickling, and baby holding, Charles finally calmed down and went back to sleep. Meanwhile, Astrid was giving me the evil eye, with a passion.

"Alex? What time is it?"

"Um, five-thirty? Why?"

"You know damn well why! You don't just come in shouting at this time in the morning!"

"I'm sorry, I thought that since it's Dean's birthday, I might just-"

"Just what? Surprise him?! It's nice that you want to surprise your older brother but it's too early for that. Is Niko up yet?"

"No, just me. And well, now you two."

Dean, still silent, gave me a cold stare. I had no idea when he was going to starting talking.

"Well, if Niko isn't up yet, then it's too early for anything. He usually gets up around eight o'clock. Why don't you come back and do it again, after Niko's waken up. Okay?"

"Okay Astrid."

I turned to leave when Dean said something to me.

"Hey Alex, catch!"

He tossed me a flashlight with some batteries.

"What are these for?"

"Well, since you're wide awake, why don't you go check the sensors (monitors that Niko read about and built his own version of, to detect the Drifts) outside. We need them working correctly."

"You know I hate working outside when it's dark."

"And you knew I hated being woken up at this hour."

"Fair point. I'm sorry. I'll get the work done."

"It's fine. You'll find on the bottom of the flashlight a folded checklist of what needs to be checked at each sensor. Now, hurry up. Niko runs a test on them before breakfast so I need them working perfectly."

"Okay captain. I'll see you later."

"Alex! I almost forgot, when you come back to wake me up again, this surprise better be good."

"Oh, trust me, it will. Goodbye."

I left the room and headed downstairs and out the front door. It was chilly, but not that cold. There was a total of about 20 sensors to check. I did some math in my head. At the speed of three minutes per sensor, I would be finished within an hour. That would give me enough time to surprise Dean. Again. Based off the checklist Dean gave me, I could tell this was going to be a lot of work. Man, it was going to be a long morning.

DEAN-

I dreamt that I was in the Greenway, but not in my body. I was like a ghost, invisible, floating above what was happening. I saw my old self attacking Alex, right after I was exposed to the deadly air the first time. Man, did that not feel good.

I then heard a distant voice calling my name. First it was quiet, then it got louder. I opened my eyes to see Astrid in a robe sitting next to me.

"Good morning sleepy head." Astrid was smiling from ear to ear.

I loved it when she smiled. The way her cheeks lifted, it made her look so innocent. You would never know that she had a baby, or that she had been through an apocalypse of sorts. I guess that was one of the reasons why I fell in love with her. I guess I must've been staring at her in a weird way because of what she asked me.

"What's up with my face? Do I have something hanging?"

"Yea, it's your beauty babe," I replied.

I know that's pretty corny, but I just felt like it was needed. Astrid chuckled. "You and your corny, but romantic self." She got up and walked to the door.

"Come on, I don't think my birthday boy wants to sleep in. Besides, you have a full day of fun ahead of you."

"Okay Astrid, give me five minutes, and I'll be downstairs."

"Don't be late."

She winked and left the room. "Don't worry, I won't," I whispered to myself." I looked at my watch. It was 8:00 am. I wondered what plans Astrid and the rest of them had for me. I got up and put on my robe and then walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My abs were definitely toned, with a six-pack showing. I thought back to when I was a scrawny teen before the NORAD spill. Man, no wonder no one liked me and I was bullied. I took a shower and got dressed. It was time for my big day. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. In the kitchen I saw Astrid cooking breakfast, so I decided I'd talk to her later. But before I stepped out of the front door, Astrid tossed me something.

"Hey Dean, make sure to give this to Niko. He's been bugging me about it ever since I woke up."

"Okay I will. Speaking of Niko, have you seen him?" "Yea he's with Alex setting up a sensor in the barn."

"Okay thanks."

I walked out of the house and headed toward the barn. As I walked past a sensor I knelt down to take a look at it. It was had a box shape that was green, and had a round orange light on top of it. A genuine piece of innovation. I doubled checked to make sure it was on and continued walking. About three minutes later, I arrived at the barn doors. There were some wires trailing from the inside. Curious to see what they were doing, I opened the doors. Alex and Niko were installing a sensor and sensor board of some kind. Niko was the first one to notice me.

"Hey Dean, happy birthday!"

"Thank you Niko. Did Alex finish working on the sensors?

"He did, and now he's helping renovate the barn." I was confused.

"What do you mean renovate the barn? Alex?" Apparently he had found a pair of earbuds and was listening to music. I tossed a stick at him to grab his attention.

"Niko why did you-oh, hey Dean, happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks Alex. Now tell me, what is Niko talking about when he says that y'all are renovating the barn?"

"I'm glad you asked Dean." He hopped off his ladder and walked over to us.

"Now, I'm pretty sure that you remember the Drifts that have been coming by for awhile now (the Drifts had come back and were like storms that came like once or twice a week.). Well, we've installed a master control board in the living room of the house to let us when a sensor goes off, in case the Drifts come and we're in the house."

I was surprised. I knew there was something like that but I didn't know it was in the living room. Alex was now in full science mode and was talking really fast. I got him to slow down before going any further. Once he was calm, he resumed.

"Here in the barn, we made an underground shelter in case we are out on the farm and the Drifts come. To make it more interesting, we made a series of these shelters around the farm, connected by a tunnel. Some of the shelters are big enough to house everyone, while others can house only the number teens on this farm. One of the big ones is this one in the barn. We are also programming these things so that whatever direction the Drifts come from, the shelters that are farthest from the Drifts cloud will stay open for a certain amount of time before they close. The ones closest to the Drifts won't so that the cloud won't get into the bunker. "

"So what happens when they close? Will we be trapped?"

I hoped there was some way to prevent people from being trapped outside.

"Once the doors close, they won't be able to open until the sensors detect that the Drifts are gone. If you're outside and all the doors are shut, then your best bet would be to go inside the house and hold out in the basement."

Alex tossed me a walkie-talkie.

"Keep this on you at all times. Sadly, since you're an O, if you have to hold out in the basement by yourself, the only communication you'll have with us is with that. Besides, you can't risk taking off your mask since you can't tell if the drifts are really gone. Also, if you are near a shelter, you can tell us that you're in one so we know who is and who isn't in one.

"Thanks man. I'll remember that."

I then heard Sahalia's voice behind me. Getting closer. Alex seemed to notice as well, because he started walking toward the barn's entrance.

"And with that, I bid you goodbye and Auf Wiedersehen." Alex bowed and ran toward Sahalia. They hugged and kissed, and then ran off into the house. Niko and I looked at each other.

"Mind giving me a hand Dean?"

"No I don't. I can even learn a thing or two as well."

I got to work with Niko and worked for a little while. I was pretty happy, and anxious for what kinds of fun I was going to do, but what was to happen was far from fun and games.

 **That's it for the chapter! Don't forget to write reviews and leave suggestions about what should happen next. This is IronFist77 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

They say that you should expect the unexpected. The basis of Murphy's Law. Anything that can go wrong, will. But of course no one adheres to that law, and we all pay the price for being ignorant in our own way. And that's what happened to me. And it affected all of us. Here's what happened:

It was of course my birthday. The day went by in the blink of an eye and evening had arrived. It was early in the night, and I had finished dinner, so I was hanging out with Astrid by the fireplace. It started to rain, so there wasn't much that we could do outside. Besides, everyone was on edge because of the storm brewing around us. Back when everything was chaotic in Monument and Canada, the only two things that the rain carried was poisonous Drifts and contaminated water. So, as you can expect, things weren't great at the moment. Niko and Alex anxiously kept looking out the window, as if something was going to happen, while Sahalia was doing her meditation poses (which she only does when she's scared). Astrid and I were cuddling with Charles, which made me feel pretty good. Mom had watched him for most of the day, so it was nice to spend some family time together. He was playing with his pacifier and giggling, which made me laugh.

Surprised, Astrid asked, "What's so funny Dean?"

"Look at Charles, love" I said chuckling.

Charles was smiling ear to ear while waving his pacifier in the air. He was so innocent, as if the cares of this world had decided to skip him. Astrid smiled and chuckled.

"He's so cute! Too bad he has to grow up in a world like this."

"Yea, it makes me sad, but he'll just have to deal with the cards he's been handed-we all have to you know. "

We both stared and smiled at Charles. I was about to give Charles a kiss when a loud noise-no, deafening noise emanated from outside. That's when everything went crazy.

"It's the alarms! We have to move now!" Screamed Niko.

Everyone that didn't have a B type blood (in other words everyone but Alex) scrambled onto their feet and ran to their rooms to get their gas masks. It took only fifteen seconds for everyone to grab their masks and make it back downstairs. When I made it back down, Alex was looking through the window as if something had frozen him in time. The bleak and horrified look he had didn't make things better.

"Alex! We have to get to the bunkers before they close! Alex!" I shouted beckongly.

No response. Just a dead stare. Annoyed yet curious as to what Alex was looking at, I moved back the curtains that were blocking my view to the outside and what I saw I will never forget.

My parents and Niko's uncle were lying in the yard in a pool of blood. Their skin was covered with broken blisters with blood flowing as if they had been riddled with bullets. A very gruesome sight. Niko's uncle looked up at us one final time and reached out his bloody, deformed hand, desperate for help that would never come. And with that, the three of them were dead.

I didn't feel or think of anything at that moment they died. It was probably because of the adrenaline running through my system. All I could think of was surviving into the next day. Then something changed. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt rage.

It's hard to think when you're under the control of rage. Your whole body is plagued with the want and need to destroy something or someone. Sometimes it feels good to express such a ferocity. I most certainly did. I turned and looked at Alex. I just felt that I had to hurt him bad; no regrets or anything, just the need to eradicate him. Like a bloodlust of sorts. Before I could grab him however, two people grabbed me (Niko and Astrid I think) and stuffed my gas mask on me. Then everything went black.

I woke up in a to the sound of a click, like something had been unlocked. I turned my head in all directions and realized that someone had put a sleeping mask on me, probably to help speed up my recovery. Then I heard Niko's voice.

"Feeling any better Dean?"

I had the worst headache in my life.

"Yea I'm fine. My head hurts though."

"We kind of had to knock you out to get you under control. You were worse than that one time in the Greenway."

I was a bit bewildered. I guess that's what people feel like when they wake up after being kidnapped. Niko came over and took off the mask. I noticed we were in the bunkers that he setup. Niko sat down on the bed next to me. I was curious as to where Astrid was.

"Is Astrid and Charles okay? Where are they anyway?"

"Dean, I'm sorry..."

Niko had a guilty, forlorn expression. One that showed that he was hiding something.

"What is it Niko? What aren't you telling me?"

"Dean, after you were knocked out, Astrid went to go grab Charles and-"

"No! If what you're about to say is what I'm thinking, then-NO! It can't be!..."

I sat up. Wide awake, I was now extremely worried. I didn't know what to think.

"I'm sorry Dean, but Charles is dead. There was nothing we could do."

My eyes were now watering. My stepson, no, my son was dead and there wasn't anything that I could do. I guess I was talking pretty loud because Astrid came in running like there was no tomorrow.

"What's going on in here?" She looked at Niko and then me, who was still crying.

"Dean," she said with watering eyes and a broken voice. She rushed to me and embraced me tightly. We were now both crying. I felt incomplete, as if a piece of my heart was torn from my chest. And that's what happened. Charles was gone, and I felt so empty, my being devoid of life and understanding.

I'm not the one who processes loss like others. I don't cry (until now), but I store loss within me. I compartmentalize. It's what you have to do if you want to survive in a world like this. It's all you can really do.

Niko got up and left, leaving both of us alone in the room. Astrid looked up at me. The look that she had in her eyes showed hopelessness, something that I was feeling at the moment.

"Dean, what are we going to do? I can't keep doing this. I don't want to live anymore. Not with Charles gone."

Astrid and I laid back in the bed. Pushing the tears back, I moved the hair from her face and kissed her forehead softly.

"We have to keep living for Charles. We honor his memory and life that way." As my eyes again began to water, I desperately tried to hold back the raging current of emotions deep inside my heart. Seeing Astrid's face so lifeless and void, I had to try and be strong, for her sake. Yet when the thought of Charles' innocence and untimely death entered my mind, I could do nothing to stop the returning torrent of emotions from unleashing as tears pouring down my face.

"We've lost so much but we've kept going. All we can do is continue that."

"I don't want to move anymore Dean. I'm so sick and tired of moving. I just want to stay here for as long as I can. Stay here with you."

"I understand Astrid, and I want to stay here with you too. You keep me anchored to my sanity, and...I think I do the same for you. We'll stay for as long as possible but there will be a time when we have to face the harsh reality of the world above. I just want you to be ready."

"I know Dean...I know."

I thought back to a conversation that I had with my dad. He taught me about Murphy's Law. Expecting the unexpected. But I doubt that there was any way that I could've prepared for this. This freakshow of events that turned my world upside down in the matter of minutes; that ripped away just about everything I cared for. I knew that the losses wouldn't end, they couldn't, but while I had the opportunity, I would hold everything that I cherised close to my heart.

Astrid snuggled her head into my shoulder and fell asleep. I wrapped my arm around her lovingly, treasuring the affection that we had for each other. I glanced at my watch. It was two o' clock in the morning. I knew that I wasn't going to get many hours of sleep, if any at all. I looked up at the ceiling of the room we were in. Gray. The color that represents obscurity, yet emphasized the lonliness within me.

I reflected on the times that I shared with my parents, both good and bad. I thought of Charles, and his wonderful smile. They were gone, forever, and now I, seemingly alone, had to deal with the aftermath.

12 hours. 12 hours was all it took to rip away the people that I loved the most. I thought that I was finally safe and away from the dangers of my past. However, like a freezing, weary man sleeping in a icy wasteland, I was under the mere illusion of tranquility. It took my entire world being torn apart to shake me from my fatal misconception of reality. And it was my fault. And I'll never forgive myself.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I did, I felt surprisingly calm and serene, at least in contrast to my earlier emotions. I knew I wouldn't feel this way for a very long time in the weeks to come. Now that my loved ones were gone, it was just about surviving day to day, and tomorrow of course, wasn't going to be a good one. They say that you should expect the unexpected. The basis of Murphy's Law. Anything that can go wrong, will. But of course no one adheres to that law, and we all pay the price for being ignorant in our own way. And that's what happened to me. And it affected all of us. Here's what happened:

It was of course my birthday. The day went by in the blink of an eye and evening had arrived. It was early on in the night, and I had finished dinner, so I was hanging out with Astrid by the fireplace. It started to rain, so there wasn't much that we could do outside. Besides, everyone was on edge because of the storm brewing around us. Back when everything was chaotic in Monument and Canada, the only two things that the rain carried was poisonous Drifts and contaminated water. So, as you can expect, things weren't great at the moment. Niko and Alex anxiously kept looking out the window, as if something was going to happen, while Sahalia was doing her meditation poses (which she only does when she's scared). Astrid and I were cuddling with Charles, which made me feel pretty good. Mom had watched him for most of the day so it was nice to spend some family time together. He was playing with his pacifier and giggling, which made me laugh.

Suprised, Astrid asked, "What's so funny Dean?"

"Look at Charles, love" I said chuckling.

Charles was smiling ear to ear while waving his pacifier in the air. He was so innocent, as if the cares of this world had decided to skip him. Astrid smiled and chuckled.

"He's so cute! Too bad he has to grow up in a world like this."

"Yea, it makes me sad, but he'll just have to deal with the cards he's been handed-we all have to you know. "

We both stared and smiled at Charles. I was about to give Charles a kiss when a loud noise-no, deafening noise emanated from outside. That's when everything went crazy.

"It's the alarms! We have to move now!" Screamed Niko.

Everyone that didn't have a B type blood (in other words everyone but Alex) scrambled onto their feet and ran to their rooms to get their gas masks. It took only fifteen seconds for everyone to grab their masks and make it back downstairs. When I made it back down, Alex was looking through the window as if something had frozen him in time. The bleak and horrified look he had didn't make things better.

"Alex! We have to get to the bunkers before they close! Alex!" I shouted beckongly.

No response. Just a dead stare. Annoyed yet curious as to what Alex was looking at, I moved back the curtains that were blocking my view to the outside and what I saw I will never forget.

My parents and Niko's uncle were lying in the yard in a pool of blood. Their skin was covered with broken blisters with blood flowing as if they had been riddled with bullets. A very gruesome sight. Niko's uncle looked up at us one final time and reached out his bloody, deformed hand, desperate for help that would never come. And with that, the three of them were dead.

I didn't feel or think of anything at that moment they died. It was probably because of the adrenaline running through my system. All I could think of was surviving into the next day. Then something changed. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt rage.

It's hard to think when you're under the control of rage. Your whole body is plagued with the want and need to destroy something or someone. Sometimes it feels good to express such a ferocity. I most certainly did. I turned and looked at Alex. I just felt that I had to hurt him bad; no regrets or anything, just the need to eradicate him. Like a bloodlust of sorts. Before I could grab him however, two people grabbed me (Niko and Astrid I think) and stuffed my gas mask on me. Then everything went black.

I woke up in a to the sound of a click, like something had been unlocked. I turned my head in all directions and realized that someone had put a sleeping mask on me, probably to help speed up my recovery. Then I heard Niko's voice.

"Feeling any better Dean?"

I had the worst headache in my life.

"Yea I'm fine. My head hurts though."

"We kinda had to knock you out to get you under control. You were worse than that one time in the Greenway."

I was a bit bewildered. I guess that's what people feel like when they wake up after being kidnapped. Niko came over and took off the mask. I noticed we were in the bunkers that he setup. Niko sat down on the bed next to me. I was curious as to where Astrid was.

"Is Astrid and Charles okay? Where are they anyway?"

"Dean, I'm sorry..."

Niko had a guilty, forlorn expression. One that showed that he was hiding something.

"What is it Niko? What aren't you telling me?"

"Dean, after you were knocked out, Astrid went to go grab Charles and-"

"No! If what you're about to say is what I'm thinking, then-NO! It can't be!..."

I sat up. Wide awake, I was now extremely worried. I didn't know what to think.

"I'm sorry Dean, but Charles is dead. There was nothing we could do."

My eyes were now watering. My stepson, no, my son was dead and there wasn't anything that I could do. I guess I was talking pretty loud because Astrid came in running like there was no tommorrow.

"What's going on in here?" She looked at Niko and then me, who was still crying.

"Dean," she said with watering eyes and a broken voice. She rushed to me and embraced me tightly. We were now both crying. I felt incomplete, as if a piece of my heart was torn from my chest. And that's what happened. Charles was gone, and I felt so empty, my being devoid of life and understanding.

I'm not the one who processes loss like others. I don't cry (until now), but I store loss within me. I compartmentalize. It's what you have to do if you want to survive in a world like this. It's all you can really do.

Niko got up and left, leaving both of us alone in the room. Astrid looked up at me. The look that she had in her eyes showed hopelessness, something that I was feeling at the moment.

"Dean, what are we going to do? I can't keep doing this. I don't want to live anymore. Not with Charles gone."

Astrid and I laid back in the bed. Pushing the tears back, I moved the hair from her face and kissed her forhead softly.

"We have to keep living for Charles. We honor his memory and life that way." As my eyes again began to water, I desperately tried to hold back the raging current of emotions deep inside my heart. Seeing Astrid's face so lifeless and void, I had to try and be strong, for her sake. Yet when the thought of Charles' innocence and untimely death entered my mind, I could do nothing to stop the returning torrent of emotions from unleashing as tears pouring down my face.

"We've lost so much but we've kept going. All we can do is continue that."

"I don't want to move anymore Dean. I'm so sick and tired of moving. I just want to stay here for as long as I can. Stay here with you."

"I understand Astrid, and I want to stay here with you too. You keep me anchored to my sanity, and...I think I do the same for you. We'll stay for as long as possible but there will be a time when we have to face the harsh reality of the world above. I just want you to be ready."

"I know Dean...I know."

I thought back to a conversation that I had with my dad. He taught me about Murphy's Law. Expecting the unexpected. But I doubt that there was any way that I could've prepared for this. This freakshow of events that turned my world upside down in the matter of minutes; that ripped away just about everything I cared for. I knew that the losses wouldn't end, they couldn't, but while I had the opportunity, I would hold everything that I cherised close to my heart.

Astrid snuggled her head into my shoulder and fell asleep. I wrapped my arm around her lovingly, treasuring the affection that we had for each other. I glanced at my watch. It was two o' clock in the morning. I knew that I wasn't going to get many hours of sleep, if any at all. I looked up at the ceiling of the room we were in. Gray. The color that represents obscurity, yet emphasized the lonliness within me.

I reflected on the times that I shared with my parents, both good and bad. I thought of Charles, and his wonderful smile. They were gone, forever, and now I, seemingly alone, had to deal with the aftermath.

12 hours. 12 hours was all it took to rip away the people that I loved the most. I thought that I was finally safe and away from the dangers of my past. However, like a freezing, weary man sleeping in a icy wasteland, I was under the mere illusion of tranquility. It took my entire world being torn apart to shake me from my fatal misconception of reality. And it was my fault. And I'll never forgive myself.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I did, I felt surprisingly calm and serene, at least in contrast to my earlier emotions. I knew I wouldn't feel this way for a very long time in the weeks to come. Now that my loved ones were gone, it was just about surviving day to day, and tomorrow of course, wasn't going to be a good one.


End file.
